


Día 4 - Cobijo

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Shounen-ai, Tumblr: makoharufestival, vida adulta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Entre vecinos en un edificio departamental siempre debe haber cooperación. Y siempre hay algún vecino al que le toca coordinar esa cooperación. A Makoto no le gusta mucho pero algo bueno puede salir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 4 - Cobijo.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. AU. Vida adulta.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Entre vecinos en un edificio departamental siempre debe haber cooperación. Y siempre hay algún vecino al que le toca coordinar esa cooperación. A Makoto no le gusta mucho pero algo bueno puede salir.
> 
> Palabras: 1,156.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 4 «mantenerse abrigados».

El invierno llegó con la novedad de que la calefacción del edificio estaba descompuesta.

Makoto no estaba seguro de cómo pero había terminado yendo de departamento en departamento informando a los inquilinos sobre el costo de la reparación.

Al menos algo bueno iba a salir de eso pues iba a poder hablar con el inquilino del 402, había estado buscando una oportunidad de cruzar con él más de un saludo desde hace seis meses cuando se mudó ahí. Aunque para ser sincero ya la señora del 303, su vecina de piso, le había contado todo lo que sabía de él (que no era mucho pues aunque Nanase ya llevaba viviendo ahí cerca de 5 años prácticamente no hablaba con nadie).

Tocó la puerta  y se paró muy derecho viéndose más alto de lo que ya era. Era fin de semana así que esperaba encontrarlo. Tocó una vez más cuando la espera se alargó y momentos después, para su alivio, la puerta se abrió. Sonrió entusiasmado al ver al joven hombre aunque notó además que iba con un abultado suéter.

─Buenas tardes vecino ─saludó con más entusiasmo del que había hecho gala todo el día, su vecino apenas asintió como respuesta─. Mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto, del 302, mucho gusto ─hizo una pequeña reverencia, ya que hasta ese momento no se habían presentando apropiadamente.

Nanase no se presentó pero Makoto no se desanimó.

─Como ya se debe haber dado cuenta la calefacción del edificio se averió y en la última junta de vecinos ─a la que Nanase no había asistido─ se acordó la reparación así que a nombre de la administración le vengo a informar sobre la cooperación que corresponde a cada departamento para poder llevar a cabo las reparaciones.

Nanase parpadeó y asintió como única seña de que había entendido. Makoto carraspeó.

─Si me permite entrar podría explicarle a detalle qué trabajos se harán ─no le había ofrecido a nadie eso pero si le preguntaban después diría que era por que Nanase no iba a las juntas.

Nanase se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar pero sin emitir palabra alguna. En cuanto Makoto entró, extrañado por su comportamiento, notó que el departamento estaba frío, es decir, no había calefacción y eso afectaba a todos pero no pensó que estuviera tan frío ahí. Siguió a su vecino hasta una mesita cubierta por un _kotatsu_ y se alivió al pensar que al menos tenía eso pero cuando se sentó se dio cuenta de que estaba apagado.

─Perdón que me entrometa pero ¿no debería encenderlo? ─preguntó al joven que le servía un té previamente preparado (seguramente había estado bebiendo eso para calentarse antes de que llegara).

─No sirve ─explicó abriendo la boca por primera vez.

─Oh… ─¿se habría descompuesto hace poco?

Al ver que Nanase no pensaba aportar nada más carraspeó y empezó a explicarle los trabajos que se harían, cuanto tardarían y cuanto costaría la aportación de cada departamento. Bebía a sorbos el té caliente pero no era suficiente para calentarse con el ambiente frío, además la ubicación del departamento evitaba que el sol entrara por las ventanas a esas horas.

Haru (al final logró que se presentara apropiadamente) pagó en ese momento su aportación y Makoto no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría sacrificando el arreglo del _kotatsu_ con eso.

Unas horas después (cuando terminó de notificar y recolectar las aportaciones) estaba tocando de nuevo la puerta de Haru. Sonreía ampliamente cargando una caja.

─Hola otra vez ─saludó alegremente─ ¿puedo pasar?

Haru asintió torpemente y se hizo a un lado, mirando la caja con interés.

─Quizás te parezca algo atrevido ─empezó luego de que Haru cerrara la puerta y él dejara la caja en el suelo─, te traje esto ─sacó de la caja un _kotatsu_ algo decolorado. Haru mostró una expresión contrariada.

─No lo necesito.

─Por favor acéptalo ─quizás estaba siendo muy insistente en agradarle pero no quería perder esa oportunidad─ no creas que yo me estoy quedando sin nada ─se apresuró a decir─ la verdad yo tengo uno pero este me lo regaló mi madre cuando me fui a la universidad, está algo viejo pero funciona bien ─cuando se mudó quiso llenar su departamento de cosas nuevas y aunque su cartera lo resintió en ese momento le venía apropiado.

Haru aún lucía contrariado pero terminó aceptando.

Juntos acomodaron el _kotatsu_ y guardaron el descompuesto en la misma caja a la espera de ser llevado a reparar.

─¿Cómo puedo pagártelo? ─le preguntó Haru cuando quedó instalado y calentándose.

Makoto puso haber respondido que no era nada pero decidió arriesgarse a ver si recibía un «milagro navideño».

─Bueno… puedes negarte si quieres pero… me gustaría que salieras en una cita conmigo ─soltó antes de arrepentirse, apenas habían hablado muy poco y ni siquiera sabía si Haru gustaba de los hombres, se arriesgaba y lo sabía pero ya había dado el paso.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Haru le alentó a que iba por buen camino.

─Está bien… ─le respondió desviando el rostro.

  * · ·



Un año después Makoto estaba entregando las llaves de su departamento a un joven matrimonio que ansiaba iniciar su nueva vida.

─Si me necesitan ya saben donde encontrarme ─se despidió en la puerta.

─Le agradecemos mucho, Tachibana-san ─la joven mujer, Gou, le hizo una reverencia, en cambio su esposo Seijuro estrechó su mano con entusiasmo.

Dio un vistazo al termostato antes de dejar a los Mikoshiba y dirigirse a la escalera, su vida también estaba dando un paso importante como ellos y no podía estar más feliz.

Subió al cuarto piso y abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

─Estoy de vuelta ─anunció. Haru salió de una de las habitaciones, seguramente estaba terminando de acomodar algunas cosas.

Ahora que vivían juntos habían acordado arrendar el departamento de Makoto y así tendrían un ingreso extra. Al principio no supieron en cual de los dos departamentos quedarse, al final lo decidieron con ayuda de la vecina del 303, no la querían tener del otro lado del pasillo.

─¿Qué tal todo? ─preguntó Haru cuando ambos se sentaron bajo el _kotatsu_.

─Bien, ya están instalándose ─estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla tibia de Haru, deleitándose cuando se coloreó ligeramente. Haru podía ser más tímido de lo que parecía ¿cómo olvidar cuando le confesó que si no hablaba con él era por que se ponía demasiado nervioso al verlo?

─No debería tomarles demasiado ─ya que se habían visto con el doble de muebles decidieron quedarse con los que más les gustaran y rentar el departamento amueblado.

─Se veían felices ─jaló a Haru hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos.

─Tú te ves feliz.

─Soy muy feliz Haru, por que estamos juntos ─Haru se sonrojó del todo.

─Eres un bobo ─masculló.

─Uno al que amas ─sonreía sin parar, cuando hace un año se atrevió a pedirle una cita apenas conociéndose no creyó que resultaría así.

Al final la avería de la calefacción había sido algo bueno, al menos para ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
